Talk:Orsino
We don't know that this character is male or an elf. That's fan speculation based on an image. We don't even know if this character exists within the game yet. Maria Caliban (talk) 14:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in favor of deleting it. --'D.' (talk · ) 14:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I jumped the gun there. I found where David did say this is a (male) character in the game. I'll PM him for confirmation that the elf in the image is the right dude. Sorry Albino. Maria Caliban (talk) 14:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Official description? Since when do we have a "official" description of Orsino? If I'm not mistaken that is his codex entry, and should probably be labeled as such. Balitant (talk) 23:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) spoilers Must we have Orsino listed as a blood mage and a boss right there below his character pic, well before the spoiler warnings?--Ironreaper (talk) 17:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I have deleted them. if you wish to undo that, please explain why it cannot be placed where anyone can see.--Ironreaper (talk) 17:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Quentin Even though my Hawke sided with Orsino, he didn't reveal anything about Quentin. -- 10:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Quentin Even though my Hawke sided with Orsino, he didn't reveal anything about Quentin. Is the given description is valid? -- 10:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't he? He should have mentioned protecting Quentin. I know it happens in my playthroughs. At the mage ending, it's more of an offhand remark. At the templar ending, he sort of taunts you with it. HelterSkelter (talk) 15:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) This should alleviate any doubt to the matter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoov-2EYzLI&feature=related , The thing is he still mentions Quention in the mage ending but for some reason we can't confront him about it. Balitant (talk) 03:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I replayed that part, and you are correct. Looks like, I didn't notice it in my normal play-through. -- 08:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Stupid Sacrifice Even though it has been erased from the main article, I will say it here: the TV Tropes website does refer to Orsino turning into a Harvester during the mage campaign of The Last Straw as a Stupid Sacrifice trope, meaning that the player had to waste time killing him. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 10:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC)) Is Orsino really Quentin's "O"? I know the evidence is damning with him saying that he knew about Quentin and kept his research a secret but he never actually says Quentin was a friend of his nor wrote any letters to him. It is misleading to say "that he was the mysterious "O": the person who sent messages to him". At the very least we can infer and speculate that he is the author of Codex entry: A Letter from the Circle and with good reason but in the end it is all conjecture and that is not definitive proof. Thus I will change the wording of it unless someone gives me definitive proof.(Sports72Xtrm (talk)) The Staff of Violation codex uses the same intro of "Old Friend", so it's pretty clear that Quentin was a colleague of his. TEWR (talk) 08:15, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : One says "my dear friend" and the other says "old friend". The term friend is pretty common, not exactly damning evidence. (Sports72Xtrm (talk) 07:37, May 24, 2015 (UTC)) Orsino's backstory I imagine it would be a good idea to throw in his backstory that World of Thedas 2 gave us on him (though a small portion of it conflicts with a codex entry, namely that in WoT he's said to have become First Enchanter in one year, but a codex in-game has him First Enchanter 2 years prior). http://thekingoforzammar.tumblr.com/post/118736196209/cillianralaferin-first-enchanter-orsinofirst I'd add it in myself, but I'm lazy. And busy right now. TEWR (talk) 08:13, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Glad to see we can finally put this to rest. Though despite the author's assertions to the contrary, Orsino is not alive in theirs or anyone else's 'verse. - 08:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) That's my personal tumblr I linked to. I'm not the author, merely a person who reblogged from the person who posted it originally on tumblr, and that comment on Orsino being alive in my 'verse was about what I headcanon in my own idea of the DA universe, which is filled with me ignoring Bioware canon wherever I care to or adding what I wish to the world if I feel it better suits the narrative I envision in my mind. I personally do that because it helps me as a writer, rather then abide by narrative constraints. Off topic though this is, I feel it's important to give proper context. At any rate, yes, there is more info on Orsino in terms of Bioware Canon, which can be put into the main article. TEWR (talk) 09:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :It helps you, as a writer, to know that readers will ignore any element of the original text they find challenging or simply unlikable, to suit a version of the narrative that is derived more from their own daydreams than it is from the actual text itself? That must be a great comfort to you as a writer. - 09:30, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Eh, if you think you can get under my skin by assuming you know just what I'm doing when I have Orsino alive, then you're failing. Badly. Because you truly don't know how I alter canon, and thus can't criticize me for it. Suffice to say, I keep him alive, but it doesn't mean I remove some of the untoward elements of his character, like his association with Quentin. But this is, again, off topic. If you wish to continue the conversation, you can go to my tumblr and ask me shit, and I'll be happy to explain. Or just continue trying to call me a poor writer. Whatever works for you and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's all the same to me, in that I honestly don't care. TEWR (talk) 09:35, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :I wasn't really trying to get under anyone's skin so much as attempting to understanding the relationship between text, an audience which ostensibly chooses to ignore major character deaths and whether such an attitude might have an impact on the author's own conception of how an audience might respond to their own work. Since I haven't read any of your writing, so I really can't comment on your capacity as a writer one way or another. Or indeed the quality of your own imagination. I also don't really see how either would be relevant in this case. But thank you for taking the time to talk to me anyway. - 09:53, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah my apologies then. It seems I was rather assuming myself and inferred a meaning in your text that wasn't there. Nature of the beast, with text conversations. My bad. Perhaps that's a sign my brain is too fried for me to continue any sort of conversation right now. TEWR (talk) 10:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :No worries, I'll just "headcanon" that the conversation went better for both of us. And just ignore the actual text on the page I suppose presumably, I don't know... - 10:22, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : Much as I love discussing fan fiction myself, this definitely isn't the place for it. Thanks very much for the link, we can definitely make use of it. 10:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC)